


[podfic] Failure

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Chains, Consent Issues, Consent Subscription, Dom Loki (Marvel), Failed Noncon, M/M, More Like No Idea How To Warn, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sub Thor (Marvel), Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Loki was speaking to him. "And I promise you, brother, you will beg me for mercy at last, before this day is out," he was saying, but the words scarce conveyed meaning.





	[podfic] Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Failure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045123) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Fic** : Failure

 **Author** : astolat

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 5:06

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 4,68 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7r1krvcncntph8o/astolat+-+Failure+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/zhaitdqf)


End file.
